Move On and More!
by Rainfallinguponblacktears
Summary: Moe only couple of one shots by various artists
1. Move On

"Cant' she ever leave me alone

Regular: Is the now tense

**Bold: Future**

_Italics: Lyrics_

"Cant' she ever leave me alone?" Joe asked looking out to the audience

"She's out there again?" Nick asked looking out to the audience too see Joe's ex, Amanda in the audience talking too her best friend Miley. When Amanda felt someone's eyes on her she looked around and finally found the source; her ex.

Miley looked up too see who she was looking at and saw Joe looking out from the back. She smiled at him a little, but not too much for Amanda too notice. Joe smiled and went back to behind the stage.

"Dude's she's here" Joe said smiling

"Who?" Kevin asked

"Miley" Joe said

"Really?" Nick asked looking back

"Yeah, but she's here with that brat" Joe said

"Well they are best friends" Nick said tuning his guitar

"Too bad" Joe said

"How about you sing that one song" Nick said

"Which one?" Joe asked "There's tons of songs"

"Move on" Nick said

"Little fro bro, that's a smart idea" Joe said smirking

"They don't call me Mr. President for nothing" Nick said smiling

"Boys, time to go on stage" Their stage manager said

Nick and Kevin went to stand in their places and started to strum to the tune. Joe came out to the stage, bringing the mic to his mouth letting the words spill out of his mouth.

_Wouldn't it be nice if I had some tissues  
Wipe away the tears that's right you got issues_

Joe looked directly at Amanda and moved his fingers down his face in emphasis to the crying part.

_  
Why do you keep asking questions well I don't care  
And how many times will it take you to figure out  
How much I hate you I'm right, you're wrong, move on  
_

Joe moved his hand in the air like he was batting a fly away.

_  
Cause you love me  
And I hate you  
_

**It was the worst relationship Joe had EVER been in. She always thought she was right. But when it came to her when she said that he would never find a girl like her again. But the thing was, was that he did. The only thing was that she was her best friend. **

_I'm right  
You're wrong  
Move on_

Wouldn't it be nice if you stopped whining  
And telling all your friends that I've been lying  


**Joe had been lying on his bed when he got a txt from one of Amanda's friends Miley. **

_**Did u really cheat on her? -Miles**_

**Joe read the txt with a confused look on his face and his hands moving across the key pad of his Sidekick**

_**No who told u that? – Joe**_

_**She did she be telling every1- Miles**_

_**R u serious, gosh she's just a brat- Joe **_

_**Well if it helps, I didn't believe her- Miles**_

**Joe smiled a little when he read this and couldn't help but to txt her back**

_**Why wouldn't u believe your friend over me?- Joe**_

_**There's a reason : )- Miles**_

_**Wat might that reason b?- Joe **_

_**Hmm.. I guess u will have 2 guess won't u?- Miles**_

_You can trust me when I tell you we're through (we're through)  
And how many times will it take you  
Do the math me minus you  
I'm right, you're wrong move on_

"**Joey can we please talk this through?" Amanda asked flicking her hair over her shoulder**

"**Uh…no" Joe said shaking his head and continued**

"**You can not just break up with me" Amanda said**

"**I just did" Joe said smiling**

"**Fine, I will make your life a living hell" Amanda said smirking**

"**Oh boy…what a change" Joe said sarcastically **

**Amanda's mouth dropped **

"**You just can't break up with me" She said **

"**Now I know you weren't very good with math so let me help you" Joe said slowly "Me minus you equals, we broke up" **

**Joe turned around leaving Amanda standing there. But he still had one thing left thing to say**

"**But I wouldn't expect you to understand, you were never too good at math"**__

Cause you love me  
And I hate you  
I'm right  
You're wrong  
Move on

How many feelings will you harbor  
Get over it your friends are so much hotter (oh yeah)

Joe winked and smiled at Miley as he sang that part. Miley smiled back at Joe. Amanda was fuming. She couldn't believe that, that was happening right in front of her. Amanda smacked Miley in the face.

"You boyfriend stealer" Amanda said trying to fight her way through the crowd

Miley grabbed her cheek and her mouth dropped.

Joe kept eyeing Amanda and singing the lyrics to her

_  
I'm right, you're wrong, move on  
I'm right, you're wrong, move on_

Cause you love me  
And I hate you  
I'm right  
You're wrong  
Move on  


_  
Cause you love me  
And I hate you  
I'm right  
You're wrong  
Move on_

When the boys finished the song Joe grabbed the microphone

"SEE YA" Joe yelled into the microphone as the boys ran off the stage. Miley was standing there with a smirk on her face. Joe smiled back at her and walked over to her

"So you think she got the message?" Joe asked

"Well this bruise shows signs of yes" Miley said pointing to where she hit her

"Are you alright?" Joe asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine" Miley said smiling "Just a bruise"

"So uh the song how did you like it?" He asked

"I liked it" Miley said nodding

"Well that's good" Joe said starting to fell nervous being around her

"Yeah" Miley said

"Look" Them both said at the same time, and both laughed

"Go ahead" Joe said scratching the back of his neck

"No you" Miley said

"Alright" Joe said "Well uh I just wanted to say that it's been cool talking to you and stuff so I was uh you know. Yeah I just wanted to tell you that"

"Will you just kiss me already?" Miley asked

"Yeah" Joe said nodding and crashing his lips onto her

Miley put her hands around his neck. Miley pulled back and looked at

"So I'm hotter?" Miley asked laughing

"A lot hotter" Joe said laughing

Miley laughed

"So what do you say about us" He said motioning between him and Miley "Become official"

"I like the sound of that" Miley said in a hushed tone nodding and leaning into a kiss

**I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THIS ONE, BUT OH WELL. HERE IT IS! A SONG FIC. YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW, BECAUSE IT SUCKS. BUT THANKS FOR READING THIS CRAPPY THING! **


	2. Why Not

**these as you might know me and Courtney are writing oneshot/songfics!**

**disclamer:I (katie) don't own any thing!**

As I'm walking down the street and there you are on the other side and your with your friends you smile Nervously and then you go on ignoring me. All my friends tell me that you think I'm sweet.They all say to you yyou don't have to ingnore Miley she doesn't bite Maybe.They say maybe jokingly and Joes face turns deep red they turn around and start to laugh and come over telling me hes so insucere.Tell me whats on your mind and ask me what on your mind and I might answer sure.

You act like you don't know me

When you see me on the street

You're makin' like I turn you off

When I know you think I'm sweet

SO, I walk a little slower everytime that I walk by once Ithink I caught your eye I smile wide.Your so called "Posie" stares at you in awe saying dude the Miley Stewart just looked at you we all would die knowing she did that to us!"Catch your breath Alex." he said.alex rolled his eyes." guys I like her but I'm waiting for the right moment" "cheesy""oooo cheese give me" some one said.they say Joe your the MAN take her on dude make the first move or she will and your rep. will be chrushed!I guess I could take a crazy chance.

It don't have to be like that

I guess you're insecure.

If you say what's on your mind

I might answer 'Sure'

So I walk a little slower

And I try to catch your eye.

Sometimes it's so hard to see

The good things passing by.

There may never be a sign,

No flashing neon light,

Telling you to make your move

Or when the time is right.

Chorus:

(So) Why not (why not)

Take a crazy chance

Why not (why not)

Do a crazy dance

If you lose the moment

You might lose a lot

So... why not

Why not

You always dress in yellow when you want to dress in gold.You Never listen to your heart instead you do what people tell you to do.You just stand there dumfounded and confused I just want get in my car and go baby go!just take a crazy chance.

(Why not take a crazy chance)

(Why not take a crazy chance)

You always dress in yellow

When you wanna dress in gold.

Instead of listening to your heart

You do just what you're told.

You keep waiting where you are

For what you'll never know.

Let's just get into your car

And go, baby, go!

(So) Why not (why not)

Take a crazy chance

Why not (why not)

Do a crazy dance

If you lose the moment

You might lose a lot

So... why not

Why not

(Why not take a crazy chance)

(Why not take a crazy chance)

I could maybe be the one for you maybe yes or no.It might be what you want or not.All you need to do is let me know.

(So) Why not (why not)

Take a crazy chance

Why not (why not)

Do a crazy dance

If you lose the moment

You might lose a lot

So... why not

Why not

(Why not take a crazy chance)

(Why not take a crazy chance)

Oh... oh

I could be the one for you

Oh... yeah

Maybe yes,

Maybe no.

Oh... oh

It could be the thing to do

What I'm saying is

You gotta let me know.

you'll never get to Heaven or even to L.A. if you don't belive there a possibility.

You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.

If you don't believe there's a way...

Why not (why not)

Take a star from the sky (take a star from the sky)

Why not (why not)

Spread your wings and fly

It might take a little

And it might take a lot

But why not

Why not

So) Why not (why not)

Take a crazy chance

Why not (why not)

Do a crazy dance

If you lose the moment

You might lose a lot

So... why not

Why not

(Why not take a crazy chance)

(Why not take a crazy chance)

Why not (take a crazy chance)

Take a crazy chance

Why not (do a crazy dance)

Do a crazy dance

If you lose the moment

You might lose a lot

So... why not

Why not

" hey Miley do you want to be my girlfriend and go out some time?''Joe asked me.

"Sure I'd be delighted."I replied and he kissed me.

**Kinda sappy Ending but what eve! Review.!**


End file.
